We Won't Forget
by pcelvmsc024
Summary: When the Venturi-McDonalds go on vacation, what will happen when Derek & Casey discover their true feelings for each other? They won't admit it, but will a family crisis make them realize you need to say how you feel, before it's too late? ***DASEY***
1. Intro

**We Won't Forget**

**Intro**

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled. "Can you please watch where you're stepping for once?!"

The McDonald-Venturi family rolled their eyes. It was only 7:00 AM and this was the 14th argument that Casey and Derek had been in.

"Then either move faster or pick up your suitcase! It's that simple!" Derek fired back.

The family was going on a 2 and a half week vacation to Hawaii, where they'd 'have some freedom from each other', as George put it.

"Can you two be quiet for 5 minutes while we board the plane, at least?" Nora asked, irritated.

"Fine." They said in unison, giving each other a glare, while the family of seven boarded the plane. They all became quiet as they found their seats.

"At least I'm away from _him _for a few hours." Casey sighed in relief as she took her seat next to her younger sister.

"Don't worry Casey; you have the whole vacation to be away from him." Lizzie comforted her.

"He won't leave me alone for the entire vacation, so I won't get my hopes up. I'll never be able to avoid that thing."

"You like it…" Lizzie sang.

"Do not!" She said in disgust.

"Do not what?" Casey turned around to see Derek sticking his head through the two seats, eavesdropping.

"So much for my 'few hours in peace'!" Casey sighed.

"How can you not be in peace? These seats are amazing! And window seat, oh yeah! It would only be better if you'd put your seat up a little, if you don't mind. I'm kind of squished."

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I do mind." She declined her seat even more to irritate him, which just caused him to start tapping his foot against the seat.

"Oh my god…" Casey whispered, facing her sister again. "Worst. Vacation. Ever."


	2. Chapter 1

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #1**

"What?!" All four teenagers dropped their luggage in shock.

"I'm sorry kids, but we could only afford 2 rooms." George explained. "Nora, Marti, and I will share one room. The four of you can have the other."

"No no, this cannot happen! I am NOT sharing a room with those…things." Casey scoffed at Derek and Edwin.

"Seriously!" Lizzie agreed. "If I knew about this arrangement before, I wouldn't have come!"

"Which is why we didn't tell you until now." Nora breathed.

"Stop making such a big deal out of it. You'll hardly be in your room anyway." George stated. "Now get settled so we can grab some lunch."

--

After everyone unpacked, the family headed down to the hotel's dining hall to eat a quick lunch.

"Oh, come on…" Edwin complained. "Where are the pancakes? Hot Dogs? Pasta?"

"You're in Hawaii now, son. You better enjoy it!" George laughed mockingly.

"Oh, hottie alert!" Casey nudged her younger sister and stared ahead at a cute boy, about her age, helping himself to an ice cream. She followed him to the area where he took a seat next to a group of boys. She took her own seats a few tables in front of them.

When everyone joined her, they automatically noticed her staring.

"Oh brother, not already." Marti whined.

"Do you think he's a surfer?" Lizzie whispered.

"Why?" Casey asked, not taking her eyes off of the boy.

"Because surfers are always hot, duh."

"Definitely a surfer."

The boy got up and emptied his trash. He said something to the group, and headed for the exit, headed towards the beach.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Casey jumped up.

A chorus of 'I do's followed. They all finished eating and left, heading toward the blue waters and soft sand.

--

"Hi." Casey snapped her head up, to see who interrupted her daydream. She noticed someone standing over her. Wait, it wasn't just someone…it was the cute guy from the restaurant!

"H-hi." She smiled.

"I noticed you staring…"

"I w-wasn't s-staring!" She stuttered, humiliated.

"Chill, I was kidding…" He laughed.

"Oh! Okay!"

"I'm Justin, from California."

"Hi Justin," She said slowly, letting her tongue hold onto his name. "I'm Casey, from London."

"Ahh, English girl?"

"No, London as in London, Canada."

Justin smiled. "Even better."

--

_****MEANWHILE****_

"Pig." Derek scoffed.

"The dude with Casey?" Edwin questioned.

"Yea. Pig."

"You'd do the same thing if you noticed a hot girl staring at you."

"Did you just call Casey hot?"

"No! I meant that from that surfer dude's perspective, she might be hot!"

"Oh, okay, good. Well just because he has the hair, it doesn't give him the right to flirt with Casey…"

"Jealous?" Edwin raised his eyebrows.

"What?! No!"

"Whatever you say…" Edwin trailed off, laughing to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #2**

"You're cool, Casey. We should hang out some more." Justin stated. It was a few hours after Casey and him met, and they hadn't stopped talking.

"Really?" Casey smiled. "That sounds great!"

"How about tonight?" He asked suddenly.

"Tonight?"

"Yea, is that okay?"

Just then Derek walked up behind them. "Casey, our parents want us to start heading back to the room."

"Is this your brother?" Justin asked.

"Step-brother…" She corrected. "Derek, I'll be back later. I'm going to hang out with Justin some more."

"You are?" Justin smiled.

"You are?" Derek scowled.

"Yea, so tell my mom that I'll be back in an hour or so."

"They won't let you stay out." Derek pointed out.

"Ugh!" She pulled Derek far enough away so Justin wouldn't hear. "Can't you just cover for me? Please?"

"Since when have you become such a rebel?" He laughed.

"Since when have you followed the rules?"

"Point there. But why should I cover for _you_?"

"Because I really like him. If you do, then I'll cover for you whenever you want to go out with a girl. As long as you cover for me whenever I want to go out with him."

"He's bad news." Derek sighed.

"Like you're any better." She stuck out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

He sighed. "Yea." And took her hand.

--

"Where Casey? Didn't you tell her to come back to the room?" Nora asked as Derek walked toward his hotel room. His stepmom was heading toward her own room; she just finished saying goodnight to Lizzie and Edwin.

"Oh, she went to the vending machine to get something to eat. She said not to wait up for her." He lied smoothly.

"Oh, okay. I'll just come by in a few minutes then."

"Yea, okay…" He said goodnight and entered the room.

"I need pillows!" He whispered to himself before noticing Lizzie and Edwin lying on their beds, watching TV.

"Why?" They asked; but Derek had already grabbed three extra pillows from the closet.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked while she watched Derek tear apart the bed that Lizzie and Casey shared.

"You're covering for Casey, aren't you?" Edwin concluded.

"She's paying me." He lied, stuffing the pillows under the sheets. "Nora is coming to check on her, so you better play along." Just then they all heard a knock on the door, which Edwin got up to answer as Derek finished setting up.

"Hey, is Casey back?" Nora looked around the room.

"Yea, but she had a headache so went straight to bed." Derek answered, pointing toward the bed.

"Oh…" Nora shrugged. "I just wanted to see how she made out with that cute boy down at the beach. I'll ask her tomorrow, I guess. Goodnight everyone."

"'Night…" They sighed before she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #3**

"She's on another date?" Lizzie asked as Derek walked into the hotel room.

"You're surprised?" He questioned her.

"No, but that's all she does, is hang out with Justin. She hasn't hung out with us at all."

"It's only been four days. She'll make time for you."

"Yea, four days. And how many dates? 20, at least?"

Derek shrugged. It wasn't like it mattered to him, right? Sure, he had to waste his time covering for Casey when he could be spending it on the beach with some new friends, but other than that, it didn't matter.

"Where is she going tonight?" Edwin asked as he walked in the room.

"Some restaurant down the street." Lizzie answered.

"I'm hungry." Derek remarked. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Don't follow me." And with that, he left the room.

--

"The food is great here." Justin said, making conversation.

"This whole vacation is great!" Casey beamed.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am. You're so cool to hang out with."

"I've been told." He laughed. "So, is there a special guy back in Canada?"

Casey thought for a moment. She was over Max and Sam; she really didn't have her eye on anybody… "Not right now, no."

"That's a surprise. Those guys don't know what they're missing then."

Casey blushed. "How about back in California? Any special girls?"

"Um, nope, not really…" Casey ignored the stutter she caught.

Justin sighed. "The girls like me, I've gone out with a few, but now that I've met you they don't mean anything. But you do mean something, Casey."

"I do?"

He nodded his head and leaned in. "You're different than them."

Casey started to lean in too, and opened her eyes to see if he would reject, but what…or who she saw instead made her pull back quick enough that she almost fell out of her chair.

"DER-EK!" She stood up, seeing Derek stand in the doorway; waving.

"Hey Case! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What's going on?" Justin asked, confused.

"Why do you have to follow me, just to get on my nerves?"

"I wasn't following you!" He insisted. "I came to meet up with…her!" He pointed to a random red-headed girl sitting alone. Derek ran over and took a seat across from her, still watching Casey. She rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"He's so annoying…" Casey complained as she sat down again.

"It's fine," Justin assured her. "Another time."

--

Derek turned around to face the girl he chose to sit with.

"Hello…" He said awkwardly.

She giggled. "Hi!"


	5. Chapter 4

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #4**

Casey turned around in the doorway. "Let me guess, you're coming to the beach too."

"Yup, I am." Derek smirked. "And no, I'm not following you. I decided to take a break from getting on your nerves. Just for a few hours."

"So what _are _you doing?"

"I'm going to hang out with…um…"

"You forgot your fake date's name already?" Casey questioned.

"No, I know perfectly well what her name is!" He looked around. "So…bye!" And with that, he left the room.

"Such a liar." Casey rolled her eyes.

-------------

Derek looked around the beach to see if he could find any cute girls to hang out with for the day.

"Hey! You're the girl from dinner last night!" He ran up to the redhead, a.k.a. the girl who was his 'date', just to fool Casey into thinking Derek wasn't following her.

"Um, yup! My name is Abigail."

"Right, Abigail. I'm Derek." There was an awkward silence.

"So…wanna go for a walk or something?" Abigail suggested.

"Sounds good."

------------

"Hello Beautiful." Just greeted Casey.

"Hi! What took you so long?" Casey wondered aloud.

"Sorry, it was…nothing." He snuck a look at a girl walking past them. She looked over her shoulder and winked, then Justin turned back to face Casey. "I just had some quick plans."

"Oh…" Casey said. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, but there's this club that I want to check out tonight. There'll be dancing, drinking, music, all of that stuff. Want to come?"

"Yea, sure!"

"Great…" He smiled.

-----------

"So what's up with this Club Lava that everyone is talking about?" Derek asked Abigail.

"Oh, it's the grand opening for the summer. A lot of people around here go whenever they're down here. It's crazy there, but fun."

"You've been to it?"

"Last year I went a few times."

"We should go; I want to check it out."


	6. Chapter 5

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #5**

"Um, are you sure that we're allowed to be here?" Casey asked skeptically.

"Yea! My friend Chris works here, he printed some fake IDs for us. We'll be allowed in." Justin answered.

"What?!"

"Chill Casey, I was just kidding. We're allowed." He chuckled.

"Okay." She breathed. They walked to the entrance and showed their IDs.

"Go on in." The man at the booth said, so they did.

--

"This place is so awesome, you'll love it." Abigail commented as they reached the club.

"Sure…" Derek trailed off. He looked toward the front doors and sighed. "Don't tell me that they're here too."

"Isn't that the girl who was yelling at you in the restaurant?" She questioned, pointing towards Casey.

"That'd be her."

"Well let's hope she doesn't make as big of a scene here, right?" She laughed as they reached the doors.

--

"You want one?" Justin held out a beer towards Casey.

"No thanks, I don't drink." She cringed at the drink.

"Oh come on, you're on vacation, it won't hurt." He held it out further and waited for Casey to answer.

"Okay, fine. Just one." She took the glass and started to drink, watching Justin smile at her as he chugged his own.

--

"You drink?" Derek asked Abigail once they reached the bar.

"I'll have one, sure." She said. Derek ordered them both a beer.

Once Abigail was finished with her first sip, she pointed across the room. "There's your ex girlfriend."

Derek spit out his drink. "Ex-what?!"

"Girlfriend? Isn't she?" She noticed Derek's shocked face. "I mean, she can't be your sister! You two look nothing alike, and you act like you absolutely hate each other, I mean, you don't act like relatives and…"

"No! Casey is my _step-sister_, and nothing but that." He corrected her. "And we do hate each other, for the record."

"Oh…then never mind!"

He gave her an odd look. "Jeez. Casey, being my girlfriend?"

--

"How many beers have you had so far?" Casey asked as Justin ordered them another round.

"Doesn't matter, I'm fine." He slurred.

"You don't seem fine. You can hardly talk."

"Speak for yourself, sweetheart. You can hardly even stand." Casey rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just having some fun on vacation, don't worry." He assured her.

"Honestly, I'm not having much fun. I've had my fair amount of drinks, so I'm just going to go back to the hotel…"

"No, don't." Justin grabbed her arm.

"Please, Justin."

He stepped closer, and she got dizzy from the smell of beer coming off his breath. "Let's go back to my hotel room; you could spend the night there."

"Stop." She whispered. "You're drunk. Please don't make me do something that I don't want to do."

"I thought you wanted me, so let's go. I want you."

Casey looked up, over Justin's shoulder, to see Derek staring at them, looking…concerned?

Justin started to push Casey toward the door, but she forcefully pulled away.

"Get away from me, you drunk!" She gave him a hard shove into the crowd, and started to run toward the opposite exit.

--

Derek saw Casey running towards him, toward the front exit, so he ran to catch up to her.

"Casey! What's going on?!"

She turned around so he could see her tear-stained face. "I want to leave. Can you walk me back?" She took a clumsy step backwards.

"How many drinks have you had tonight?" Derek asked, noticing how off-balance she was.

"A few."

"I'll take you back, let's go."

"Where's your girlfriend, though?" Casey questioned.

Derek turned around, and what he saw took him by surprise.

"What the hell…" There, in the center of the room, the two of them witnessed Justin and Abigail making out like they actually knew each other.

"I can't believe this." Casey cried, running out of the club.

--

"You can't go in there yet." Derek commented once they reached the hotel.

"Why not?"

"They'll notice something is up. You better stay outside until you calm down."

"I guess." She croaked.

They both sat down next to each other on the front steps of the hotel. Derek knew that Casey could pass out any minute, so he let her put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Derek."

"Yea no problem, but what were you thinking tonight?" He looked at Casey, but she was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #6**

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked as Casey sat up.

"Sick" She answered.

They were still outside the hotel. They'd been sitting there for 3 hours, waiting for Casey to feel better. Since no one came looking for them, they figured everyone was asleep and didn't notice that they were missing.

"I think you drank one too many beers." Derek chuckled.

"I shouldn't have let Justin get to me."

"Well at least it all worked out in the end."

"How's that?"

"You realized what a jerk he is. Now you can go find yourself another boy."

"He'll be back to normal later today, Derek. It was a onetime thing."

"You want to stay with him after what he did to you? Casey, you saw him make-out with a girl he didn't even know!"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't." He quickly said. "I'm just wondering why you would still want to talk to him."

"Whatever, you just don't know what kind of guy he usually is."

"Neither do you." He mumbled.

"Yes I do!" Casey defended herself. "Why are we even talking about this? You've probably gone out with every teenage girl in this hotel."

"Actually, I've been out with two. And I only hit on half of these girls." He joked. "Why don't you ask Justin how many girls he's _actually _been on a date with during his vacation?" Derek raised his voice. "Like he'd actually only want to date _you_. No guy wants to stay with a girl that's like you. You're just a re-bound girl."

"I can't believe you, Derek. I knew you were mean, but seriously?" He eyes watered up. "I didn't know you were that desperate for me not to be happy, that you'd actually start making up lies about a person I actually cared about." She started to walk away, but turned around. "And thanks for the insults. You just have to push me when I'm already down, don't you?"

"Casey, I didn't mean—"

"Save it." She wiped her eyes and ran to through the front doors. Derek didn't try to and catch up to her. He knew that he was the last person that Casey wanted to talk to. He knew the things he said about Casey were complete lies, and that he was only trying to protect her.


	8. Chapter 7

"Casey! Casey, wait up!" She turned around to see Justin running towards her. She rolled her eyes and stood there, waiting.  
"Hey" He smiled as he reached her.  
"Hi." She greeted coldly.  
"What's up?"  
"What happened last night?" She asked.  
"Look, it wasn't what you think. I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking, at all. I would've never done that to you otherwise. I'm sorry."  
"I just…I don't know, Justin. You hurt me, honestly."  
"I know, I can't believe I did that, I'm such a jerk, and—"  
"What are you doing?" Justin turned around to see Derek standing behind him.  
"I'm talking to Casey?"  
"Yea, I see that. Why?" Derek questioned.  
"Derek…" Casey started.  
"I think it'd be best if you left. You obviously don't know what you did to her last night."  
"I was just apologizing for that…"  
"I hope that's all you were planning on doing."  
"Derek, stop!" Casey said, angrily.  
"Leave her alone, and let her find someone that she actually deserves."  
Justin raised his eyebrows. "Who said she doesn't deserve me?"  
"I do. So you better leave, right now."  
"I'm late for something anyway. See ya later Casey." He left.  
Derek looked at Casey, who was shaking her head. "Jerk." She muttered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I can't believe you. My relationships mean nothing to you, do they?!"  
"They do! I'm trying to protect you!"  
"I don't need your protection! I'm doing fine!"  
"Obviously not if you were just about to let him back into your life!"  
She sighed. "Maybe I wasn't going to." She didn't want to admit Derek was right.  
"Yes you were" He smirked.  
"No I wasn't."  
"Yes you were."  
"Fine I was."  
He laughed. "But what if he hurts you again?"  
"It's a risk I'll have to take, I guess. Besides, this is only something for vacation. I'm not gonna marry the kid."  
"I know, but still…"  
"I guess, you're right." She admitted. "I won't talk to him again."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise…" She smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #8**

"I can't believe it!" Casey cried as she walked into the hotel room.

Derek, who was the only one in the room, walked up to her. "Casey?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." She looked up at him, and he became worried when he found that she had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were right." She admitted.

"Of course I was." He joked. "But about what…?"

"Justin. I found him making out with some girl today. And he _wasn't _drunk this time."

"What did I tell you Casey? Stay away from him! You should've listened to me, for once."

"I know, I know!" She said, taking a seat on her bed.

"Look, Casey…" Derek began.

Casey cut him off. "I just liked him so much. He was so nice to me, and he seemed like such a great guy."

"I wasn't trying to ruin your relationship." Derek admitted. She looked up at him, surprised. Derek was never one for admitting things. "I knew you cared for him, I could just tell that he didn't feel the same for you. I was looking out for you." He sat down beside her.

She smiled. "I guess you were. Too bad I see that when it's too late."

"We have so much more time here. Go find someone else."

"Or I can just sit here and mope?"

"That kid is nothing to mope over." He told her. "Now, let's go down to the beach and find some totally hot guys with their shirts off!" Derek mocked her.

------------------------

"Smerek, will you come with me to get some ice cream?" Marti asked as the two of them passed her in the hallway.

"Soon, Smarti. Not right now." Derek answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to do something."

"You're no fun!" Marti whined, running back their parents hotel room.


	10. Chapter 9

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #9**

Derek was walking toward his hotel room when he saw Nora walking toward him.

"Derek, can you please take Marti out tonight? She's been whining all day about you not hanging out with her. Plus, George and I would like to go out to dinner without any kids for a night."

He thought for a moment. "I guess I don't have anything planned, so sure."

"Thank you! She's been hiding under a table for the past 3 hours, saying she won't come out unless you take her somewhere." Nora led the way to her hotel room.

"Smarti?" Derek yelled softly as he entered the room, looking around.

"Smerek?" He heard Marti ask softly. He noticed that she was sitting under a small table at the other end of the room.

"Come on out, let's go get some ice cream or something." He suggested. She poked her head out from underneath, and when she saw him watching, she quickly pulled it back under.

"Only us?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Okay." Marti started crawling out, but she tried to stand up too quickly and bumped her head hardly on the end of the table.

Derek could hear the loud thud and rushed over to her. "Marti! Are you okay?"

She looked at him and nodded slowly, holding her head. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Okay," He breathed. "Be more careful, though."

---

A few minutes later, they were on the beach, taking a walk before getting some ice cream.

"Is Casey on another date?" Marti asked, making conversation.

"She better not be," He answered. "At least not with Justin…"

"Nice save." She giggled.

They walked in silence for a few more seconds. "Derek, I'm getting a little dizzy…" Marti said.

"Take an Advil once you get back to the hotel, it'll be fine." Derek advised her. She nodded an okay.

"I can't believe she was about to go back to him," Derek started. "She doesn't realize what a jerk he is. He doesn't care about her; he just cares about getting laid." He mumbled the last part so Marti wouldn't hear.

"I'm getting really dizzy…" Marti whined, for she was not paying attention to Derek's venting.

"And then he had the guts to ask her if she wanted him back! Who does that?!"

"Derek…"

"I'm not finished, Marti."

"I know but…"

"She thinks that she's in love!" He cut her off. "She isn't though, especially not with him. She needs someone better, and I'm here, looking out for her, and she doesn't even realize it! I just don't—"

Just then, Marti passed out, falling to the ground hardly.

"Marti!" Derek yelled, getting onto his knees, bending over her. "Marti! Can you hear me?!" He gave her a gentle shake. He looked up and saw all of the people staring. "What are you doing?! Call an ambulance!" He held Marti in his arms, watching as an older lady followed his demand.

"Oh God, what did I do?" He cried.


	11. Chapter 10

**We Won't Forget**

**Chapter #10**

Derek was pacing the waiting room, going back and forth for the past hour, waiting for some news on Marti. He hadn't heard anything since he first brought her into the E.R.

"Sir, are you here for Marti Venturi?" He turned to see a doctor looking at him.

"Yea, what's going on?"

"Well, long story short, she has a minor concussion."

"Okay, that's it? That can heal, right?"

"Probably, but right now she's…she's in a coma. It will take a few days for her to wake up, because she's so young. We're not sure what the result will be yet, either."

"Coma?" Derek repeated.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "Do you by any chance know what could've caused the concussion? Did she hit her head earlier, before she fainted?"

"Um…" He thought for a moment. "This morning, she bumped her head on a table; I didn't think it was serious. She was fine until we reached the beach." He looked down. "Why didn't I do something sooner?!"

"Calm down, sir—"

"Derek." He corrected.

"Derek, she'll be fine…most likely."

"Most likely?"

"Well we're not sure yet, the signs aren't clear."

"Let me see her."

"Okay, room 236."

Derek ran down the hallway and hit a dead stop in front of Marti's door. He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as his hand touched the doorknob, and walked in the room. He opened them and saw Marti, lying in her bed peacefully.

"Marti…" He walked toward her. No answer, obviously. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know, I never apologize for anything, but I just feel bad for putting you like this."

It was silent. He didn't know what else to do or say. Luckily, he didn't have to, because the whole family suddenly ran into the room, straight toward Marti.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is she going to be okay? What'd the doctor say?" All of the questions came at once. Once everyone became calm, Derek explained everything. They all grew quiet when he told them that the doctors weren't sure what the result would be.

Derek looked over at Casey, and he grew silent as well. She felt his eyes on her and turned toward him. He remembered something. She was the one he couldn't stop talking about when Marti fainted. She was the one that he felt the need to protect. She was the one who'd been on his mind for this whole vacation, and then some.


	12. Chapter 11

_"I should've listened to you, Derek." Casey said, standing in the doorway. Derek looked up at her, confused. How did she get here? Where did she come from?  
"You were right the whole time…" She continued, speaking in a robotic voice.  
"Casey?" He asked, confused. What was going on?  
She stepped closer. "If I listened to you, none of this would've happened. You were right about Justin, if I listened to you, Marti wouldn't be in this position."  
"It isn't your fault…" He whispered, not sure if she could hear.  
"But it is. I really think it is." She sat down next to him, and he turned to face her. "Please forgive me, Derek." She pleaded in the same robotic voice.  
"I do. Of course I do."  
"Thank you, Derek." She leaned forward, their lips almost touching.  
"Derek." She whispered as he leaned forward as well. "Derek, Derek, Derek—"  
_"DER-EK!" He jumped up.  
"What happened?!" He yelled.  
"Took you long enough to wake up!" Casey told him. "Having a nice dream?"  
Derek looked around to gather his surroundings. He was outside Marti's hospital room; he must've fallen asleep in the chair earlier. The clock on the wall read 7:16 PM.  
"Why'd you wake me?" He asked, ignoring her question.  
"You haven't left this hospital since Marti got here, 3 days ago. Don't you want some fresh air?"  
"No, I don't." He spat.  
"Come on; just get something to eat with me. It will take an hour at the most."  
"I don't want to…"  
"The restaurant down the street has an all you can eat buffet?" She suggested hopefully.  
"Fine." He couldn't pass up that, who could?  
Casey smiled. "Let's go."

**An hour later**  
"No, I've never had a glow-in-the-dark T-shirt." Casey laughed.  
The two of them had just finished dinner (Or Derek's 3 dinners, you could say) and were now walking around the streets of a small Hawaiian town, playing '20 Questions'.  
"How could you not have one?! Those things are amazing; I would sit in the game closet all day just to stare at the shirt when I was younger."  
"That doesn't surprise me." She rolled her eyes and grinned, then looked to her right and stopped walking, having her eyes on a street vendor's jewelry.  
Derek turned around. "What's up?"  
"That necklace is beautiful!" She held the necklace in her hand. It had a gold chain with a pendant in the shape of a heart. "How much?" She asked.  
"50 Dollar." The lady responded.  
Casey sighed and put it back down. "I don't have enough." She looked at it for a moment longer and turned around, about to start walking away.  
Behind her, Derek pulled out his wallet and handed a 50 Dollar bill to the lady.  
"I got it." He explained when Casey gave him a confused look. He picked the necklace up and waited for Casey to turn around before putting it around her neck.  
"Thanks." She couldn't help but smile, looking down at the necklace, and back up at him. "You know, you're not too bad."


End file.
